


Birdflash Dabbles

by Dragonfire13



Series: YJ Dabbles [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, So so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: I decided to do a separate work for my birdflash dabbles/1-shots that I haven't gotten around to posting.Chapter 1: DreamsDick dreams of a boy no one knows, but he loves him anyway.





	1. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick dreams of a boy no one knows, but he loves him anyway.

_Dick dreams of a boy with hair like fire, eyes as green as emeralds, that glint with life, love, and happiness always pointed towards him. He dreams of a smile that makes people stop and stare, a laugh that is contagious and could have a whole city laughing and smiling right besides him. He dreams of a boy whose hands are gentle with their touch and a hug that could crush bones, but makes him feel special._

Dick dreams of a boy that isn’t real, but makes his heart ache and cry every morning when he wakes up alone.

* * *

“I’m _fine_ Bruce.” Dick groans as he drops into the bar stool besides the counter in his apartment. A box of cereal besides him, “I just haven’t been sleeping well alright? A new case is taking up my time.” He lies easily, he can’t sleep because his bed feels too large(one night stands don’t help, if anything they make it _worse_ ). “Look I’ll take the weekend off and just sleep, no superheroing what’s so ever okay?” Dick asks, forcing his voice to stay neutral and not come out as pleading, he just wants Bruce to _drop it_. His fine.

“...If you need any help.”

“I’ll call you or Tim okay? Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep anyways, I mean I watched the news last night and I’m guessing you haven’t slept for a few days-.” Dick pauses as he hears the click and knows Bruce hung up. “Always gets him.” Dick hums before staring at the cereal in slowly disgust. “If only I had someone to cook for me…. Someone that I didn’t have to go all the way to Gotham to get to.” Dick hums ignoring the ache of pain in him that keeps appearing whenever he thinks of something small like this.

  
“....Maybe I have waffles or something.” Dick opens the fridge and freezer before deciding to order out. His sick of cereal and feels an old ache of pain in his hand when he thought about cooking himself, like someone use to slap his hand whenever he did.

* * *

_Dick dreams of a boy who loves the colors red and yellow, who makes horrible science puns that Dick finds hilarious. He dreams of a boy who always answers when he calls, or sends a text if he can’t answer a call. Dick dreams of a boy who loves to run, and will carry him anywhere he wants to go. He dreams of lightning bolts, and whispered secrets with the words “Best friends forever bro.” before the boy is gone, running like the Flash._

And then he wakes up, confused, chest aching for someone who’s not real, and a tingle on his lips from a kiss.

* * *

“Hey, Tim.” Dick asks one day when the third bird wonder is half dead to the world. He gets a noise which Dick takes that Tim is awake enough for the question but will most likely not remember. “Does Bart have any relatives besides Barry and Iris?”

  
Tim makes a sound that Dick knows is a ‘no’, before Tim blacks out on his keyboard and Dick carries him to bed. Dick uses the computer not even ten minutes later and finding out everything he can on Barry Allen, known relatives, history, _everything_. There’s no mention of a redheaded speedster, with emerald eyes, and a smile that lights up Dick’s world.

* * *

_Dick dreams of a boy who gives him special smiles that he knows are only for him. Gives him looks that promise something more than words could give. A boy who says “If you’re going, I’m going.” but means so much more. He dreams of a boy who knows his past, knows everything about him. He dreams of a boy who makes him smiles even on the anniversary of his family’s death._ And then he wakes up, tears in his eyes, an ache in his chest, and the feeling that he's lost his whole world. Dick wakes with a name on his lips, that he knows by heart, but yet doesn’t **_know_ **.

* * *

Dick stops trying to date, he stops even _thinking_ about any other, he ignores the looks others give him, when he looks towards his right expecting to see someone who’s not there. He takes more hits on patrol as his body is expecting someone else to be there watching his back. He works himself to exhaustion trying be Nightwing, officer Grayson, work on cases, and hide the secret case that he only realizes he's working on when he has a detailed notebook filled with everything about the boy that his remembering.

He watches Bart in his red and white costume, watches as Bart laughs, smiles, _moves_ and finds everything about it **wrong**. He watches how Impulse and Robin move, how they talk, and finds it so, so wrong. He leaves the Team again, not remembering why he did the first time, but knowing that something is slowly driving him crazy and knows that it has to do with the boy in his dreams.

  
Dick knows he needs to stop, he needs to tell someone about these dreams, but he _can’t_ they’re too personal, like it’s only for him to see and know. Dick never says a word no matter how much his heart pulls him to Keystone, and a house that’s been abandoned for years, he doesn’t understand why he feels at home in a small room with an old Flash poster ripped in half, just like the manor feels like home. A lightning bolt is carved into the wall, but other then that there is nothing, not even under a board that looked to have been hiding things for years.

* * *

_Dick dreams of a boy who holds him tightly like if he lets go, he’ll disappear. He dreams of a boy who runs at him with superspeed and lifts him up into a hug and won’t let him go for hours if they don’t see each other for a few days. He dreams of a boy who knows how he fights like the back of his hand, he dreams of boy who promises to stand besides him forever and always. A boy that whispers “I love you” against his lips, and whispers comfort when Jason dies, a boy who says “Remember me birdie, that’s all you have to do.”_

Dick wakes up hating himself, because he can’t _remember_ , no matter how much he wants to.

* * *

Dick flinches at strong winds, he loves the smell of cookies though, and doesn’t wrinkle his nose at burned rubber, like his use to it. He always glances to the Flashes expecting to see a third speedster laughing with them while giving a look that promised so much Dick tries and _tries_ to remember, but nothing comes. He quits being Nightwing and forces himself to ignore the looks and questions everyone gives him. He can’t be a hero anymore not until he solves this and he _remembers_. It’s a stupid joke that a random person on the street says to their friend as he walks passed that causes him to pause.

He can’t and doesn’t bother to remember the joke as he brings out his phone, fingers hovering over a name that isn’t their while huffing “Wally’s going to think that one is hilarious.” and feels like the breaths been knocked out of him. Dick doesn’t know how, but he manages to get back to his apartment and plows through his notes, adding names and dates of things, all while whispering the name “Wally.” Over and over, like a chant, a part of him hopes that if he says it enough ‘Wally’ will come back.

* * *

_Dick dreams of a boy named Wally, who stares at him like he's expecting something, Dick gives him what he can. “Wally, your name's Wally.” Dick tells him and watches as his given that smile like Dick’s hit the jackpot. “And-” Wally tilts his head at the and “you’re real, you’re not just a weird dream I can’t let go of. You’re real and we know each other, no. We love each other.”_

_“Yep.” Wally says popping the ‘p’. “I’m coming home soon, I expect a feast.”_

_Dick couldn’t help but snort “I can’t cook to save my life, I’ve been living on cereal, ramen, and take out.”_

_Wally laughed before leaning his forehead against Dick’s and saying “Then I’ll just have to cook a feast for you.”_

Dick jerked awake, eyes wide and looked around his room, disappointment in him as he finds himself alone and wonders when Wally’s coming.

* * *

“You sure took your time.” Dick hums as he holds Wally as tight as he can against his chest. The speedster in question just hums, his limbs almost jelly like as he goes boneless against Dick. “Hmm.” Wally hums and tries to press closer while Dick wonders if he has enough to feed a hungry speedster who’s been running for almost a year. He can probably order enough take out. “Don’t ever do that again.” Dick whispered into the red hair, feeling the soft vibrations Wally was letting off and knowing he should call someone, the League, the Team, _Bruce_ , or at the very least Barry and Bart.

But he doesn’t as he smiles and feels that ache in his chest leave as he says with as much love as he can “Love you.”

“...Love you to Dick.” Is Wally’s soft reply before Dick knows the speedster’s dead to the world.


	2. "I Told You So"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda birdflash, but also mostly just a kinda sad fic... Like someone dies, but basically everyone else is already died.

Wally sits on the side of a bed, his legs swinging back and forth as he hums, one hand tracing the back of Dick's. Wally gives the first boy wonder a large smile before saying "I told you so." Dick tilts his head to the side slightly, looking at Wally closer, his blue eyes half closed, neither really noticing the small crowd of friends, and family around them, tears in all their eyes. "Wh-what did you tell me?" Dick asks slowly, his eyes never daring to leave the redheaded man besides him. The green seems to draw the blue in as Wally bends down so they're almost face to face and goes to tell him when he's stopped by a woman with black hair and green eyes. "Who are you talking to dad?" She asks as she gently takes her father's other hand, not noticing the redhead.

Dick pauses and takes his eyes off of Wally to look over at her and his wife, a Terminan named Kori. He gives them a soft smile before saying "Wally of course. He's sitting right besides me Mar'i." Turning back to Wally who looks just like Dick remembered all those years ago "What did you tell me KF?"

"There's no one  there Dick." Kori says gently to her dying husband, willing the tears to stay away as she watches him. She had never meet the first Kid Flash, but she knew  _of_ him. M'gann had long ago shown Kori memories of the two together. She has always known that although Dick loved her, it would never be what he felt for the died speedster. Wally smiled gently at Dick before glancing at the others then said "I told that if you're going." Wally's lips barely touched Dick's as the last words "I'm going." left Dick's mouth.

The machines connected to Dick let out loud screams as Dick's heart stopped and his last breath left him.

The people inside the room held onto each other as sobs left their mouths, tears sliding down faces, none noticed the two figures holding each other tightly, large smiles on their faces. One stood taller then the other with red hair, green eyes, with a yellow and red suit with a lightning bolt in the center that Dick hadn't seen in years. Dick glanced down just for a moment and found himself wearing a red, yellow, and black suit with a cape and an R on his chest, that he hadn't touched or seen in years. "Come on Rob, the others are waiting! I had to fight tooth and nail to come get you!" Wally cried as he held onto Dick's hand and pulled him onto a path made of light.

On the other end was a mountain that had been destroyed over 50 years ago. Both boys paused outside it, before Dick was pulled roughly onto Wally's back and they shot inside, were a group of people stood waiting for him. Standing side by side was Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis, and Roy, each looking much younger then the last time Dick had seen them. "About time you got here." Artemis stated, her smile betraying on how happy she was to finally see him once again.

"Welcome home!" M'gann cried as she moved to hug Dick and laughter filled the old mountain once again.


	3. A Better World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air rushed out of his lungs as his legs gave out, and Dick barley noticed the arms of Bruce catching him before he could hit the cave floor. The words "I love you Nightwing, don't look." Echoed in his head, just before the gun shot.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off 'A Better World' on the Justice League Cartoon. If you haven't watched it go watch it now, it's by far one of my favorites.
> 
>  
> 
> Starting to get back into the Young Justice fandom, which is good because I've been ignoring it.

“Promise to be careful?” Dick whispered against Wally’s lips as he held the speedster’s cowl in one hand, the other holding Wally’s tightly. Wally gave him a brilliant smile, before gently kissing him then whispering a “Promise. Besides I just have to distract Luthor long enough for Supes and the others to stop the nukes from being launched. _You’re_ the one who has to help Robin, and Batman stop the Russian government from firing their own nukes and starting an all out war. My job is easy compared to yours.”

“We should get married after this mission.” Dick stated as he started to tug Wally’s cowl up to cover the speedster’s face.

“Aren’t we waiting for Alfred to finish all the details like he wants?” Wally asked not wanting to go against Alfred. Dick chuckled softly as he used both hands to fix Wally’s cowl “Yeah… But I just have a weird feeling is all.”

“Then when this is over, we’ll go to Vegas and get married okay? We’ll be Dick and Wally West-Grayson.”

“Grayson-West.”

“West-Grayson.” Wally challenged back before both looked up as Supes came in showing that it was time to start the mission. “If you want to get technical it would be Grayson-Wayne-West.” Dick suddenly pointed out as they walked towards the door.

“I forgot you got Wayne added when Bats officially adopted you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you to, now go distract the Russians.” With that Wally was gone, shooting off towards Washington DC, towards the White House. Nightwing quickly fell into the role of helping calm the Russian government while Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter broke into United States military bases and took out the warheads. It would be hours later when before he thought about Wally again and in that time everything that had been going so right, went so wrong.

* * *

"Flash come in." Batman's voice roused Nightwing from his half sleep, sitting on a hard bench, with Robin curled against his side fast asleep. Nightwing turned his head slightly sleep still heavy in his head as he listed and heard worry as he Batman tried once more to get in contact with the Flash. "Have you tried his phone?" Wonder Woman whispered trying not to be to loud for Nightwing and Robin's sake. "He didn't take it with him." Nightwing said as he slowly untangled Robin from him and stretched ignoring the loud pop that came from his back.

"Did something happen?" Nightwing asked as he saw every member of the Justice League besides Wally was standing in the Batcave.

"We're not sure. Flash is answering his comm." Superman explained. "He was supposed to be back an hour ago to." Nightwing felt the stab of worry fall over him before looking up as Alfred hurried down the stairs. "Master Bruce turn on the news!" Bruce looked at him for a moment before turning the batcomputer to the nearest news station and watched as the White House came on screen with a stage in front of it. Standing on the stage were two soldiers holding up the kneeling body of the Flash. Luthor's voice came next saying "For his crimes against the United States, the traitor the Flash will be held to his crimes by public execution."

Luthor came into view, a gun in hand pointed towards Wally's cowl covered face. "Does the traitor have anything to say?" Wally glared at him, his teeth bared in a snarl, as he straightened as much as he could. Dick barley noticed Superman taking off for DC as Wally turned to the camera and said "Nightwing, I love you and babe  _don't look_." before turning back to Luthor and saying "You're going to get what's coming to you soon."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Luthor hummed then lifted the gun as Wally glared, his eyes seeing just for a moment as a blue and red streak came towards them. A gun shot echoed, before the soldiers released their hold and Flash's body fell to the ground. Screams of shock and horror lifted into the air from the crowd of news crews, while gasps filled cities all expect one, where screams and tears for their beloved hero rose into the air.

The air rushed out of his lungs as his legs gave out, and Dick barley noticed the arms of Bruce catching him before he could hit the cave floor. The words "I love you Nightwing, don't look." Echoed in his head, just before the gun shot. Dick had ignored what Wally had said and watched. Watched as his best friend, the man he loved with all his heart, the man he wanted to go sleep beside and wake up in the morning with, the man who he fought back to back with, the man he was going to marry, was killed. Superman's scream of "FLASH!" could be heard on the screen as he fell to the stage and held the dead hero, tears trailing down the man of steel's face.

Luthor just tched before turning and walking back towards the White House and it's kyropnite shield. "The only one to blame here Superman, is you. You should know better then to go against me." Luthor told him just before the heavy lead doors shut, cutting the President off from Superman, whose eyes were being to turn red.


	4. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Talon! Dick
> 
> This was actually going to be longer, but then I decided this was good. I may continue this some other time, but for now I'm done.

Wally held back a flinch as he struggled to get up before feeling the gravity ray slam him back down. He coughed and glanced up again as he saw black and grey boots in front of him. Staring up Wally the gold R on a suit he knew so well, and instead of feeling that hope that Dick always gave him, he instead felt fear. Wally's gloved fingers dug into the bottom metal plate of the gravity ray, and pushed himself up to his knees, to stare up at Dick. "Why?" Wally finally asked after seeing they were alone. "Why would you do this to use? To your team, your family? Why did you betray us" Wally growled out, wishing he could lash out and hit him.

Dick just stared at him, mask still firmly in place. Finally he dropped to a knee so that him and Wally were close together. "I never betrayed you KF." Dick began his voice neutral, except when he said Wally's nickname, a feeling of love washed over that word, causing Wally to flinch, as memories of Dick calling him KF during patrols, sleepovers, and more filled his mind. "I was never apart of the team in the first place. I was and have always been a Talon." 

Dick stood now, and walked fingers pressing against the white walls. "You remember when Batman told us about them right? How we were all debriefed, and told that if we see them, we call the League?" Dick smirked as he walked a circled around Wally's prison. "You never realized that a Talon was right besides you the whole time, not M'gann with her mind reading powers, or J'onn for that matter. You didn't either, though towards the end of my mission, I could see you  _knew_ something was wrong. How?"

Wally just stared at him for a long moment before looking away and whispering "You weren't acting right."

"What do you mean?"

"You just... You started acting weird, jumpy, like something was wrong, and you... You stopped using words like 'aster', 'whelmed', and others."

" _That's_ how you started to catch on?" Dick asked surprised "But didn't you always hate when I messed with the English language?" 

"I never hated it." Wally mumbled. Dick didn't say anything just bent down, his fingers starting to skim the edge of the gravity ray's beam, going towards Wally's face. Wally pushed his head back, while glaring at the person who he thought was he best friend, thought that they could possibly be  _more_. A sharp  _beep_ could be heard from some part of Dick's costume and Wally watched as he sighed before rolling his shoulders and saying "I've got to go. I'll be back later though."

"What? Do your masters need there dog back?" Wally bit out, before crashing back down to his stomach and laying there shaking slightly.

"They don't like insults KF." Dick told him and started to leave.

"Don't call me that. Don't  _ever_ call me that again. You lost that nickname when you betrayed us." Wally growled green eyes glaring at Dick.

"What should I call you then?" Dick asked amusement in his voice.

"Don't call me  _anything_ , we're not friends, we're not  _anything_. Because the next time I see you, will be when I'm punching you." Wally told him.

"Good-bye Kid Flash." Dick said before turning and leaving while Wally looked away and just stared at the edge of the metal plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and work on Home soon.


	5. Time Travel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, look! I'm writing again, maybe, possibly... Don't expect much.

Wally was 10 years old when the man first appeared in his room, in a startling flash of white. He wore all black with a blue bird on his chest, two black sticks in his gloved hands and looking as confused. It had been almost a week since he had been taken home from the hospital, the Flash formula experiment a failure. His parents were still angry, his uncle and aunt weren't talking to him or his parents, both feeling guilty about what he had done. 

"Uhh, hi kid." The man in black and blue said as he quickly put the black sticks up and looked at the little red head sitting alone in almost tears.

"...Are you a hero like the Flash?"

"Yep. I'm Nightwing, and uh could you tell me were I am?" Nightwing asked getting a sense of deja vu as he glanced around the room noticing all the science books on the shelves. Wally stared at him for a few seconds before saying "You're in my room in Blue Valley."

"Oh, it's uh nice." Dick mumbled and kicked his feet for a moment before saying "So where's your mom and dad at?"

"Work probably, I'm suppose to be at school.... But I decided to take a sick day."

"Oh... You got any ice cream?" Dick asked as he tried to figure how he got here before remembering the time travel machine they were suppose to take from the Light. Getting blasted with it probably wasn't the best idea he had today.

"My Aunt Iris says ice cream for lunch is bad for you."

"Well superheroing is to, but your uncle and myself still do it. Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her... Right?"

* * *

"You look down in the dumps kid what's wrong?" Nightwing asked as he took another bite of ice cream, hiding the smile as he watched Wally unknowingly eat more then a regular kid should be able to. Wally sighed before asking "You know the Flash right?"

"Of course, we've met through work. I also knows his your uncle." Nightwing sounded a bit smug, his eyes hidden behind his mask as he watched the younger vision of his best friend shift and bite his bottom lip, before watching as Wally's shoulders slumped. The urge to grab and protect hit him as he remembered what would happen to him when he was older. The thought of getting him to  _not_  do the experiment crawled through his mind, but he didn't get the chance to tell him not to do it as Wally muttered "I did the Flash experiment and now everyone's angry at me."

"They won't be angry forever Wally, just give them time."

"It didn't even  _work_  though! It was a failure and I don't know what to do. All I've ever wanted was to help people like Uncle Barry does, and I can't even do that." Wally whimpered the last part as tears started to gather in his eyes. Dick stabbed his spoon back into the ice cream and went around the table, stopping and bending down on a knee, he placed a hand on Wally's knee gaining the red head's attention. "You listen to me Wallace West, this is just a set back. You're going to be an  _amazing_ hero, one who will help everyone, one who will try and try and never stop. One who can see the good in people and admit when his wrong. One whose heart is almost always in the right place, and if he makes a mistake tries his best to help fix it."

"You really think so?" Wally asked as he rubbed his nose with his sleeve. All Dick could do was smile as he flexed his fingers on Wally's knee before with drawing his hand and saying "I know so kid. Now  _run_  and don't ever stop." Dick watches as lightning starts to appear in Wally's eyes showing his true powers that are starting to spark to life. All they needed was a slight push, the speed force and time travel energy flowing off of Dick must have helped. "Run Kid run." 

An arch of lightning wrapped around him and a laugh he thought he would never hear again filled his ears, before the slam of a door and Dick was alone in the West household. He smiled to himself, the thought of wondering if he changed the future came to him before hands were grabbing him, lightning crackling and he was slamming into the ground of a warehouse that the Light owned. Glancing to his right lay the Flash, Barry Allen climbing to his feet.

Dick climbed to his before looking towards the Team, surrounded by dead robots just like he left them and hummed "The time travel machine works."


	6. Conspiracy Theory/Mole Theory

Wally sat crossed legged on Dick's bed, a bag of chips in hand as he watched Dick pace in front of his bedroom wall. The wall which was covered with notes, pictures, and red string. At the top of it written in red were the words ' _Mole Theory_ '. "Dude, you're obsessed." Wally pointed out helpfully, before taking another bite of chips. Dick barley paused in his pacing as he turned towards Wally and glared at him. "Not obsessed."

"Of course your not. Only someone not obsessed, would have his whole bedroom wall covered in the whole 'Mole Theory' and have all his friends as suspects." Wally hummed.

"Not  _all_ my friends are suspects." Dick pointed out.

"Uh-huh." 

" _Your_ not a suspect." Dick stated while turning to look at the wall once more.

"The only reason I'm not a suspect is because you can't imagine me being one, which by the way, would make me the perfect choice." Wally pointed out while waving the bag of chips at Dick who paused and glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hmmm." Was all Dick said while Wally just sighed and fall backwards onto the bed, letting Dick fall into his little obsession for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little dabble to try to get me back into writing.


End file.
